Romeo, my, Romeo
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Prince Kurt and Prince Blaine are in love...secretly. The boys father's hate each other. Will there love be enough to make it through? Or will this romance just end in tragedy? Contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo, my, Romeo

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Prince Kurt stood on the balcony, listening to the party behind him. He wished his father hadn't thrown this party. He wanted to meet his intended in his own time, not at some fancy ball. Someone behind him cleared their throat. Kurt turned startled. Standing there was a handsome boy. He had black hair that he gelled down into a helmet. It appeared to be quite curly, when unrestricted by the gel. His eyes were a strange hazel-gold color, that Kurt had never seen before, but looked very lovely.

"Hello.", said the boy bowing to Kurt.

"Good Evening.", said Kurt bowing as well.

"I'm Blaine.", said the boy...Blaine.

"Kurt.", said Kurt.

"Well, Your Highness, It's a wonderful party.", said Blaine smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "My father's idea. I want to meet my intended my way, at my time."

"I wish as you do.", said Blaine sympathetically. He reached out and took Kurt's hand, and gave it a squeeze.

The boys talked for hours. They both avoided the subject of family, as father's hated each other. They walked down the stairs. At the bottom Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Tonight has been wonderful, Kurt", he said, "I hope I see you again."

"As do I.", Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. Both boys leaned in. Just then someone cleared their throat. The boys jumped apart, and turned to face King Burt. Burt looked at Blaine with hard eyes. "I think it's time you left son." Blaine nodded. He turned to Kurt. "Good night, Your Highness.", he said bowing. He looked sadly and longingly at Kurt before he turned and walked away.

"What was that, Dad?!", Kurt asked his father after Blaine left.

"What do you mean Kurt? I was protecting you!", said Burt.

"From what?", Kurt asked angrily, "The one boy at this whole fuckin' ball that I actually showed interest in?"

"No!", said Burt defensively, "He's from the Dalton Kingdom, Kurt. You know they don't allow gay people there. He was just leading you on."

"You don't know anything.", said Kurt with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his own father didn't trust his judgment! He knew the Dalton Kingdom didn't allow gay people, male or female, in or out of the city. If you were born in the Dalton Kingdom, and were gay, you were killed. It was a horrendous practice. Kurt had asked Blaine about it when they were talking. Blaine said that often times gay couples would come to him and he would smuggle them out of the country. He himself was waiting till' his father died, or at least retired to come out about his sexuality. Kurt admired Blaine for his ability to put other people before himself. Kurt took out the scrap of paper that Blaine had given him, out of his pocket. It read:

_Call me sometime, Romeo_

_(210)555-6699_

_xo -Blaine :)_

Kurt blushed when he read the Romeo part. Blaine was very much a romantic. No matter how hard he tried to deny it tonight. Kurt immediately saved his number in his phone, and dialed. After about five rings, just as Kurt was about to hang-up Blaine answered.

"Hello?", he said.

"Hi, Blaine.", said Kurt softly.

"Kurt!", said Blaine breathlessly.

"So, I was wondering if we could meet at the garden tomorrow night?", Kurt asked shyly.

"Sounds good.", said Blaine the smile on his face, evident in his voice.

"Great!", said Kurt, "Good Night, Blaine."

"Good Night, Kurt.", said Blaine softly. Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since an update for this story. I've had a little bit of writer's block, and a bunch of other stories that I've been working on too. Thanks for sticking with it 3 you all, and I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Chapter 2

The next night after he was sure his father was asleep, Kurt crept quietly out to the garden.

"Blaine!", he called, trying not to be too loud.

"Kurt?", Blaine called back. A minute later both boys found each other. They walked through the garden until they found a bench surrounded by rose bushes.

"How was your day?", asked Blaine.

"It was fine. A bit boring,actually." said Kurt "And you?"

"Terrible." said Blaine "I had to listen to my father complain about all these gay people who are escaping our country. I can only imagine how angry he'd be if he found out it was me helping them." Blaine shivered, fearfully. His father was a cold, mean man. He had no heart. If he found out what Blaine was he would kill him, no questions asked. Blaine didn't understand why his father was like that. Kurt took Blaine's had and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay." he said comfortingly.

"But it's not." said Blaine frustratedly. He got up from the bench and started pacing, "I'm a failure and a liar to my people."

"You are serving your people well by keeping yourself alive. They need you alive, and so do I", Kurt said firmly, blushing a little at the last part. Blaine smiled at what Kurt had said, as he sat back down. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. They talked a while longer, then they heard the clock in the clock tower chime midnight.

"I have to go if I'm going to make it back in time.", said Blaine getting up.

Kurt gazed at him sadly, "I'll miss you", he said kissing Blaine again gently.

"I'll miss you, too.", said Blaine pulling Kurt in for another kiss. After a few more minutes of kissing Blaine left. Kurt sighed as he walked back towards the palace. Why couldn't his dad see the Blaine that he saw? Why was everything so hard? There was one thing in this whole situation that Kurt was sure of, what he and Blaine had was worth fighting for.

Kurt woke up the next morning happier than he'd been before. He knew he would have to tone it down or his dad would get suspicious, and the last thing Kurt needed was for his father to send the royal guard after his boyfriend. Kurt blushed and smiled as he thought of the word boyfriend. He, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had a boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine and Kurt had been meeting in the garden for several weeks now just talking, and sharing kisses. Both boys knew what they were feeling was stronger than just attraction, and lust. Though neither of them would say that they loved the other for fear that the other didn't share the same affection.

Kurt had decided that he had had enough though. He was going to tell Blaine that he loved him, tonight. Kurt dressed nicely, and did his hair. Just as he reached for the door it opened and his father was standing there.

"Where are you going, Kurt?", he asked gruffly. And that is when Kurt knew that he was caught. He decided to try and get out of it anyway.

"Oh, I'm just going to The Lima Bean.", he said smiling, but from the look on his dad's face he knew Burt didn't believe him.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out, Kurt?", he asked.

"Find out what?", Kurt asked in a strangled voice.

"About you and the Anderson boy.", said Burt angrily.

"I love Blaine, dad.", he said simply.

"You don't love him! You don't know what love is!", said Burt, "And I'm making sure you don't see him.", said Burt he turned and left locking the door behind him. Kurt started crying. How could his father do this to him? After a few minutes of self indulgent crying. Two feelings rose up in Kurt, a burning, passionate love for Blaine, and a resolute, and angry defiance of his father.

He pulled out his phone as he walked to the closet.

"Hello?", he heard Blaine's voice through the phone.

"Hey Honey.", he said smiling. Only Blaine could make him happy at a time like this.

"Listen something's happened. I want you to pack everything you own, and meet me at the Starbucks just inside Berell.", Kurt said, as he started packing his clothes in the suitcases he had put on his bed.

"Okay. What's going on?", Blaine asked, concerned.

"I'll explain when I get there.", Kurt said.

"Alright. Bye Sweetie.", Blaine said.

"Bye, Honey.", said Kurt, "_I love you._" he added mentally. Kurt sighed and started packing his face creams. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kurt smiled and said, "Come in 'Cedes." His best friend Mercedes came in, and immediately pulled Kurt into a hug. He hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you.", she said sniffling.

"Me too, 'Cedes. But I have to do this."

"I know you do, boo.", she said smiling at him sadly. "Everything packed?", she asked.

"Yep.", said Kurt. Mercedes nodded and grabbed two rolling suitcases, and two duffel bags. Kurt sighed taking one last look at his room before he grabbed the other two rolling suitcases, three duffel bags, and his wallet. As he passed the front door he grabbed the keys to his Navigator, and sadly closed the door behind him. Mercedes put her stuff in the back, as did Kurt. He shut the trunk as quietly as he could. He hugged Mercedes one last time.

"Thank you Mercedes.", he whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you boo.", she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt climbed in his Navigator. He backed out of the garage and down the driveway. Mercedes waved at him until he was out of sight. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. This was it he was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Kurt arrived at Starbucks Blaine was already there. He had two cups of coffee. Kurt smiled, his boyfriend knew him well.

"Hey Honey.", He said kissing him softly lips.

"Hey.", Blaine said his eyes sparkling. "So why are we here, Kurt. What happened?"

"My dad found out about us. He locked me in my room. My friend Mercedes helped me escape.", he said. Blaine nodded, "My friend Sam helped me leave."

Kurt started to tear up. "My dad still thinks your trying to use me." Blaine hugged Kurt.

"It's okay sweetie.", he said, "Your dad loves you. He's just trying to protect you."

All of the sudden some one said, "Seize them!" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other terrified. They ran for the door. However there were more guards waiting right outside the door.

"Blaine.", Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hands, "Just in case this is the end I need you to know. I love you."

Blaine momentarily looked shocked. Then he smiled. "I love you too, Kurt." They kissed. Just then a women walked up to them. She was tan skinned, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"I am Princess Rachel.", she said smiling at them. Both Kurt and Blaine could tell it wasn't a sincere smile. They were proved right as the smile fell of Rachel's face and was replaced by a muderous expression. "And I would like to know why Prince Kurt of Lima, and Prince Blaine of Westerville are in my lands. Kissing each other."

"Your Highness,", Kurt said, "Blaine and I met at my ball, and fell in love. As you know Westerville doesn't allow homosexuality, and my dad thinks Blaine is just using me so were running away."

Rachel looked at Kurt skeptically.

"I beg of you please, don't hurt him. If you have to hurt anyone hurt me, and just send him home.", Blaine said looking at Rachel with pleading eyes. Rachel's expression softened, when she saw Kurt's look of horror at Blaine's statement.

"Aww... You two are adorable.", she cooed. "Of course I won't hurt you or send you away. In fact I know just the place you can stay. Come with me." She snapped her fingers, and the guards holding Kurt and Blaine put them down.

They walked for a little bit. Rachel assured them that she would send a couple of her men to pick up their vehicles. They arrived at an apartment building, and Rachel nodded at the door man as they entered. They rode the elevator to the fifth floor. Rachel knocked at the door of apartment 5B. They heard a voice from inside call, "Coming!" The door opened, and standing there was a beach blonde guy. Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes widen as he saw the man. The guys eyes widened when he saw Blaine.

"Blaine!", he said shocked.

"Jeff!", Blaine said incredously. Rachel stepped out of the way as Jeff ran at Blaine. Kurt's eyes went wide as he saw Jeff's stomach. Rachel had been standing in front so they couldn't see at first that Jeff appeared to be about seven months pregnant. As Jeff put Blaine down he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kurt and I...", Blaine started, stepping over to Kurt and taking his hand. Jeff squealed, and ran to Kurt and hugged him. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends shocked expression.

"Blainey! He's adorable.", Jeff sing-songed.

"Blainey?", Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine grimaced.

"Nickname from school. Jeff and his boyfriend were my best friends during school. They were the first couple I ever helped leave Westerville.

"Yep.", Jeff said popping the "p" "Now were married, and expecting this little one in about a month." He patted his stomach.

"Wow!", said Kurt.

"Is Nick here?", Blaine asked.

"No, He's at work.", said Jeff, "But he should be home soon."

Rachel cleared her throat. The three boys turned to look at her, having forgotten that she was there.

"Blaine, Kurt the apartment next door is yours. Don't worry about rent our anything. As fellow royals I insist you take it. My men will bring your stuff up. Here's the key. Maybe I'll stop by some time." She turned and walked away, leaving Blaine with the key.

"This is going to be so great!", Jeff squealed. "You guys should come over for supper, until then go to your apartment." He shooed at them, "Oh, and there fully furnished.", he called before he closed the door.

"Well," Blaine said turning to Kurt let's go check out our new home." He took Kurt hand and they walked to the door of the apartment. Kurt turned to Blaine before they entered.

"I love you.", he said smiling.

Blaine smiled back at him, "I love you too." Then they opened the door to their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At five Blaine and Kurt knocked on Nick's door.

"Hey Honey.", Kurt said just after they knocked, "I left my scarf on the bed would you go get it?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Sure thing, babe.", he leaned down and kissed Kurt before heading back towards their apartment. Just then the door swung open. The man standing there had auburn/reddish hair and a cheery smile.

"You must be Nick.", Kurt said with a smile holding out his hand.

"I am.",Nick said, "And you are..."

"I'm Kurt. I'm your new neighbor. Well me and my boyfriend. He's grabbing my scarf for me."

"Oh, cool.", said Nick, "Well, won't you come in Kurt? Jeff almost has supper done." Just then Blaine arrived back.

"Here's your scarf, sweetie.", he said handing Kurt a silvery scarf. He turned to Nick

"Hey Nick.", he said smiling. Nick looked at Blaine then Kurt then back to Blaine.

"Blaine?", he said his eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah. It's me Nick.", Blaine said smiling softly. Nick hugged him tightly.

"I though I'd never see you again.", he said. "When we heard the guards coming I thought for sure your father had figured it out."

"Yeah, I just told the guards I was taking an evening walk.", Blaine shrugged, "Somehow they believed me."

"Nick are Blaine and Kurt here yet?", Jeff asked from inside the apartment.

"Yes, dear their here.", Nick said rolling his eyes. He knew his husband could hear their voices from the kitchen.

"Well, bring everybody in suppers ready.", said Jeff happily. Nick smiled, "Follow me, guys." He led them to the dining room. Where Jeff was just setting a bowl of spaghetti down on the table.

"Alright guys let's eat!", Jeff said.

A couple months later Kurt and Blaine were still living in the apartment next to Nick and Jeff. Kurt had gotten a job at a little diner down the street. One day while Kurt was at work Blaine decided to go visit Jeff who was on maternity leave, with his and Nick's daughter, Blaire.

Blaine knocked on the door.

"It's open!", Jeff called from inside. Blaine opened the door and walked in.

"Blaine!", Jeff said upon seeing him standing in the doorway. Jeff got up and hugged him. "I had a feeling you'd be stopping by today."

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes, "Of course you did Jeff. I called you last night to ask if I could come by and talk." Jeff smiled and motioned for Blaine to follow him as he moved into the living room. He sat down on the couch, and Blaine sat down on a chair to the left of him.

"So what did you want to talk about?", asked Jeff coriously.

"Well," Blaine began nervously, "Kurt and my six month anniversary is next week."

"You aren't breaking up with him are you?!", Jeff shouted worriedly.

"No, Jeff, no. The opposite actually.", Blaine said. He watched in amusement, as Jeff's eyes went from panic to confusion, to shock, and then to happy excitement.

"Your going to propose?!", he squealed excitedly.

"Yes Jeff. I'm going to propose.", Blaine said laughing at his friends antics. "And I wanted your thoughts on when I should do it. I'm afraid I already told Nick he could help me choose out the ring."

Jeff stood up, and Blaine did too.

"I'm so happy for you, Blainey.", Jeff said hugging Blaine, "You deserve this."

"Thanks Jeff.", Blaine said getting choked up, "That means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have a poll on my profile about doing this story from Blaine's POV. Let me know what you think either through pm, review, or the poll. :) Love you guys ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

Chapter 6

Blaine looked at his outfit on more time in the mirror. This was it tonight he was going to propose to the love of his life.

He had it all planned out... with Jeff's help that is. He and Kurt were going out for supper at the restaurant The Decoy Duck. Then they were going to see Wicked. It was Kurt's favorite musical. Then after the show Blaine was going to take Kurt back to the Starbucks that they had first stopped at in Berell, and propose.

Blaine put the ring in his pocket, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing", he thought.

Kurt was having a great time. They had gone out for dinner, then Blaine had surprised him by taking him to a showing of Wicked. Now they were heading somewhere else, although Blaine wouldn't tell him where. A couple minutes later they pulled up in front of the Starbucks he and Blaine had first stopped at. They got out of the car and walked into the Starbucks. Kurt noticed it was suprisingly empty for a Saturday night. There was nobody there, not even a cashier.

"Rachel, had the place cleared out for the evening." Blaine said, "Your coffee is on that table over there." He pointed toward a table with fifteen cups of coffee on it. Kurt walked over to the cups of coffee, Blaine two steps behind him. He looked at the cups and gasped in shock. Written in caramel sauce on letter per cup were the words "Will you marry me?", Kurt turned to find Blaine on one knee.

"Kurt Hummel. I love you more than life itself. You showed me what a family and love were. And all I want to do is spend my life loving you. So..." he took a silver ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!", Kurt said crying, tears of happiness. "Of course I will marry you." Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt. Then the two embraced, both unwilling to ever let go.

"I'm never saying good-bye to you.", Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The wedding was a small, simple affair. Rachel was the only one not actually in the wedding. Nick was standing up with Kurt, and Jeff was standing up with Blaine. Rachel's dad Hiram was officiating the ceremony, and her other dad Leroy was doing the music.

This wasn't what either Kurt or Blaine had thought of when they thought of their wedding before now. Blaine had always imagined a faceless bride that his father had chosen. A bride that he would never love.

Kurt had always imagined a big, elegant affair with his father walking him down the aisle. Kurt sighed as he checked his suit in the mirror one more time. He wished his father was here. Why couldn't his father have just given Blaine a chance? There was a knock on the door, and Nick poked his head in.

"It's time Kurt.", he said smiling at his friend.

"Thanks, Nick", Kurt said as he walked out the door.

Nick walked down the aisle first. Then Leroy started playing the bridal march. Kurt took a deep breath and walked through the doors. All the nervousness, and sadness he had felt before fade away, the minute he saw Blaine. It was like the world shrunk down to just the two of them. When Kurt reached him Blaine stuck out his hand for Kurt to take. Then Hiram started the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. Do you Kurt take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness, and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others keeping yourself only for him?"

It was with those words that Kurt finally realized what a big commintment this was. "I do.", he said tears forming in his eyes. Hiram smiled at Kurt, then turned to Blaine.

"Do you Blaine take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness, and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others keeping yourself only for him?"

"I do.", Blaine said, tearing up as well. Hiram nodded, "I believe you also have written vows for each other?" Kurt and Blaine both nodded. "Kurt why don't you start.", Hiram said.

"Blaine.", Kurt paused to try and get his emotions under control. "We met at a ball my dad set up for me. I had no intention of finding my true love, or any love at all in that ball room, and neither did you, but it happened. Blaine Devon Anderson.", he looked right into Blaine's eyes so he could see how much he meant these next words, "You are the best thing that has every happened to me, and I am never saying good bye to you." Blaine wiped his tears, and took a minute to compose himself. Then he smiled at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Kurt, I had no intention of ever falling in love. I thought that some day my father would choose some random princess or something and arrange for me to be married. You showed me what love was Kurt, and all I want to do from this day forward is to spend my life loving you." It was now Kurt's turn to wipe away tears.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the land of Berell, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Blaine leaned in, and kissed Kurt

"That was our first kiss as husbands.", Kurt whispered smiling softly.

"The first of many.", Blaine said happiness dancing in his hazel eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three chapter update today. I've had a lot of inspiration for this story lately. Be forewarned there are some tough times ahead for our boys. But there will be a happy ending. Enjoy! :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

Chapter 8

It had been a month since the wedding. Blaine was going over to visit Jeff. He had something he needed to tell him. Blaine was really nervous.

"Hey Blaine.", Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff.", Blaine said nervously.

"What's up Blainey? You sound as nervous as you did when you told me about your engagement." Jeff looked at Blaine. "You aren't getting a divorce are you?!", Jeff asked. Blaine burst into hysterical laughter. "I don't see what's so funny.", Jeff said indignantly.

"It's just that...", Blaine stopped to catch his breath. "you always jump to the worst conclusion possible."

"Well, what's going on then?", asked Jeff.

"Well,", Blaine blushed, and mumbled something under his breath.

"I don't speak mumble, Blainey.", Jeff said in a sing-song voice.

"I said I'm pregnant.", said Blaine quietly. Jeff squealed, "Blainey I'm so happy for you and Kurt. What does Kurt think?" Blaine looked down at the carpet. "He doesn't know." Blaine mumbled.

"He doesn't know!?", Jeff exclaimed, "Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson! You better not have cheated on him!"

"I didn't cheat on him Jeff.", Blaine said rolling his eyes, "I'm just scared of how he'll take it." Jeff nodded. "It'll be okay Blaine. He'll be happy. I had the same worries when I found out I was pregnant with Blaire. But Nicky was so happy and supportive. But you have to tell him Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "I will. I'll tell him tonight. Thanks Jeff." Jeff smiled, "No problem, Blainey."

That night after Kurt got home from work Blaine and he were sitting on the couch watching a America's Next Top Model. Blaine sat up from where he had been cuddling with Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt.", he said nervously.

"Yes, sweetie.", Kurt said turning to look at Blaine.

"I have something I need to tell you.", Blaine said looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"What is it?", asked Kurt nervously. Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Kurt sat there in shock. Blaine was going to have a baby. _Kurt's _baby. "Kurt, are you okay?", Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt blinked a couple times.

"Were going to be daddies?", he asked a huge smile gracing his face. Blaine nodded. Kurt leaned over and kissed his husband softly. The kiss turned quickly into a battle of tongues and teeth, and both boys broke away gasping for air.

"You know I think we should take this to the bedroom.", said Kurt. He stood to help Blaine up. Once Blaine was up they headed for the bedroom. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kurt sighed, "I'll go see who it is." Kurt opened the door to see Rachel and someone Kurt never thought he'd see again,

"Finn!?", he asked incredously.

"Hey little bro.", Finn said smiling goofily.

"I'm older than you Finn.", Kurt said.

"I know, but I'm taller.", said Finn.

"What are you doing here, Finn?", asked Kurt.

"Something's happened Kurt." Finn said his voice turning serious. "Burt had a heart attack. He's okay now, but he's asking for you." Kurt started crying. His dad had a heart attack.

"We'll have to get some stuff together, but of course we'll come.", said Kurt, his mind racing a mile a minute.

"Who's we?", asked Finn.

"Oh...", Kurt said remembering Finn and Blaine had never met.

"Blaine!", he called back into the apartment.

"Yeah, babe?", Blaine called back. Finn raised an eyebrow. Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn.

"Come out here, and meet our guest sweetie.", Kurt said.

"Coming, honey.", Blaine called out. A minute later Blaine jogged into view.

"Blaine I'd like you to meet my step-brother Finn.", Kurt said, "Finn I'd like you to meet my husband Blaine." Kurt watched Finn's eyes widen in shock.

"But isn't he the prince of that land where boys can't like boys?", Finn asked confused.

"Technically Finn.", said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Why is Finn here, Kurt?", Blaine asked curiously.

"My father had a heart attack.", Kurt said quietly.

"Oh, sweetie.", Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a hug. Kurt gave himself a few minutes to indulge himself in his husbands embrace.

"We have to pack.", Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

Blaine nodded.

"I'll wait downstairs.", Finn said. Kurt nodded. "_Well" _Kurt thought, "_It's time to go home." _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine had been driving for hours. They were in a lonely stretch of road in between Berell and Lima. They were sitting in silence, completely comfortable just being with each other. When there was a bump behind them. They both looked back to see a car behind them. They had been so lost in there thoughts that they hadn't seen the car pull up behind them. Kurt stepped on the gas. The other car sped up and rammed into them. Blaine gasped. Kurt looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"I know the driver of that car.", Blaine said quietly, the fear evident in his voice.

"Who is it?", Kurt asked trying to keep the car from ramming them again.

"He's the captain of my father's guard... Sebastian Smythe.", said Blaine. Kurt looked in the rear view mirror, and a sight of horror met him. It was one of the vile men from Lima leaning out the passeger's window with a gun aimed at their car. Kurt knew that no one in Lima was a better shot the David Karofsky. He punched the gas. He noticed Blaine was starting to hyperventalaite.

"Blaine, baby, you've gotta breathe. It's gonna be okay. Think of the baby. The stress isn't gonna be good for it.", he said trying to calm Blaine down. It seemed to work a little bit, until a shot was fired, and one of their tires blew out.

"We're gonna die!", Blaine said panic rising in his voice.

"We aren't everything is going to be fine. We'll make to Lima, and the baby will be okay. And they won't touch us.", he said trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure Blaine. Just then Blaine cried out in pain.

"Kurt! Something's wrong with the baby. I'm having these pains in my stomach. Oh God! I'm losing the baby! Kurt, I'm losing the baby!", Blaine was now crying hysterically in pain, fear, and despair.

"It's going to be okay, Blaine.", Kurt said crying to. He knew that they were losing they're little miracle, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was a sad, quiet car that passed over the line into Lima.

**I'm sorry! I know you probably all hate me now. There will be a happy ending I promise, and I pretty much hate myself too for what I did to Blaine. ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt entered his childhood home somberly. When they had arrived, Blaine had been asleep. Kurt had explained what happened, and asked Finn to care Blaine up to Carole. Kurt went straight to his father's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in.", he heard his father call from the other side of the door. He walked into the room.

"Hi, dad.", he said quietly.

"Kurt!", his dad exclaimed happily. Kurt smiled a forced, tired smile at his dad. His dad saw through it in a minute.

"What's wrong Kurt?", he asked.

"Dad, you remember Blaine don't you?", Kurt asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I remember him. I was right wasn't I he was using you? That's why your like this isn't it?", he asked, "We can have an army in Westerville by tomorrow.

"No, dad. You weren't right. Blaine is actually gay. We're married now.", said Kurt quietly.

"Your married!", Burt asked incredulously. Kurt nodded. Burt smiled sadly, "I sorry I missed the wedding, but I'm happy for you Kurt. So what's wrong then?" Kurt sat down on the bed, and proceeded to tell Burt everything that happened. By the end he was crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, Kurt.", said Burt pulling his son into a hug. He couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty. If he hadn't had that damn heart attack his son and son-in-law wouldn't have lost the baby. Rationally he knew it was all the fault of those bastards, Sebastian and Karofsky, and he vowed to himself that if they stepped foot in his kingdom they would be arrested and hung, for the murder of the royal grandchild.

Kurt went to find Blaine next. Finn told him that Blaine had been put in Kurt's old room. Kurt went in to see Blaine curled up in the fetal position on the bed. His eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Blaine?", he said tentatively.

"I'm a failure.", Blaine sniffled. Kurt ran to the bed and scooped his husband, gently, into his arms.

"You are not a failure. You are perfect, and amazing, and I love you more than anything.", he said holding Blaine tightly to himself.

"I couldn't even keep the baby safe.", Blaine said.

"We can try again.", Kurt said. Blaine shook his head in Kurt's shirt.

"When your ready.", said Kurt, "Until then I can bottom." He could feel Blaine smiling into his shirt.

"Right now let's just sleep.", Kurt said smiling. He and Blaine scooted down, and both soon feel into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple weeks had passed since Kurt and Blaine arrived in Lima. Burt had met Blaine, and realized that he had been wrong about Blaine. It was blatantly obvious how much Kurt and Blaine adored each other. They also found out that Blaine's father had died, and his older brother Cooper had returned home to take over. Cooper came to visit Burt to bury the hatchet, and when he found out that his brother and Kurt were married, he was beyond happy for "his little Squirt."

It turned out that Sebastian and Karfosky had gone rogue. Though both were caught as they were wanted not only in Lima, but in Westerville, and Berell too.

Kurt stayed at the place with Blaine during the execution. He knew that this was reopening a lot of wounds that his husband was trying so hard to heel. Not once since they'd been there had Blaine cried. Kurt knew he wanted to, but Blaine was used to burying his emotions, not expressing them. Kurt found his husband in the library, just sitting in a chair by the unlit fireplace.

"Hey.", he said quietly, sitting on the couch, "Come sit with me." He patted the spot next to him on the couch. Blaine robotic ally moved and sat down next to his husband.

"We would've been able to find out what we were having today.", Blaine said quietly. Kurt stayed silent. Blaine was actually acknowledging the baby for the first time since they lost it. "I was pretty sure it was a girl.", Blaine smiled softly, staring at the carpet with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I wanted that baby sooo badly, Kurt.", he said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know you did, sweetie.", said Kurt, pulling Blaine to him. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest. "She was proof of our love. She was a little miracle. She was my reminder that we beat the odds. She was happily ever after. And they took her from me!", his voice grew steadily in volume and anger, until he screamed the last line. He had stood up at some point during his rant, and there were angry, sorrowful tears streaming down his cheeks. Drained, Blaine fell back onto the couch, and turned to Kurt.

"They took her from me, Kurt.", he said brokenly, "And I'll never get her back." Finally after two weeks Blaine broke down, and cried. Kurt held him, and cried. It was painful, but it was part of the journey. Kurt decided now might be a good time to tell Blaine.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson,", he said looking in Blaine's eyes so that he knew he was serious, "I just want you to know that you made the team.",

"What team?", Blaine asked sniffling.

"The Daddy team.", said Kurt smiling softly. Blaine's mouth dropped open in shock. Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't fully healed yet. That would take time. But one thing Kurt did know was that he could do anything with his modern day Romeo.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fifteen years later Blaine and Kurt were still happily married. They had taken over the kingdom of Lima after Burt died. Blaine and Kurt and seven wonderful children. Ginny Hummel-Anderson was fourteen and a half. Then there were Darren and Chris, they were twelve. Blaine had had a minor panic attack when he found out he was pregnant, but ended up being okay. Lea was nine, and Kurt's. Finley was named after Finn, who married Rachel. Finley was six, and Kurt's again. Then they had there last set of twins Ryker, and Curt who were five, and Blaine's. All in all, Kurt thought he got dealt a pretty good hand. He was married to a man he loved. He had seven fabolous children. And he was running a lovely little country. Yep, this tale of Romeo and Juliet had a very happy ending.


End file.
